undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Antitale
In Antitale, monsters have most character traits and relationships -and in some cases skills- reversed, but not becoming evil like in Underfell, Underfoil and Negativetale (the less kind monsters do become friendlier though, and a few become meaner). Not all of them change however, as an example, Alphys still likes science, and Sans and Papyrus still have their brotherly relationship. Some story points are changed to fit the new personalities. Characters Frisk Frisk's personality is up to your own interpretation. They wear Chara's UT clothes and their weapon is a knive. Flowey Flowey is a very kind flower, and tries his best to help Frisk throughout their journey. His slogan is: Kill and be Killed, Spare and be Spared. In genocide, he fights Frisk multiple times, until Asgore grants him the souls and he turns into Omega Flowey. In neutral, he doesn't appear after the king's defeat, but instead gets replaced by someone else. In Pacifist, he still takes the 6 souls and the monster souls, though with good intentions. He's also dark blue, and so are the other flowers. Themes: Your True Friend (Your best Friend), Your Truly Deserved Nightmare (Your Best Nightmare), Finale Victim (Finale) Toriel Toriel is completely ignorant towards almost anything, leaving Frisk to get trough the Ruins alone. She doesn't bother taking care of the place, making it much more broken. She doesn't fight Frisk except for genocide, where she actually puts up a fight. She's also terrible at baking pies, hates puns and secretly misses Asgore. Her clothes are a brown-ish green, inverted from regular UT. Theme: Soulache (Heartache) Napstablook Napstablook is a very cheery ghost that enjoys silence and is not musical at all. He's black instead of white. Themes: Ghost Fight (doesn't change from regular UT), Happy House (Pathetic House), Spooksilence (Spooktune/Spookwave) Sans Sans is very active and serious, setting up puzzles all over Snowdin, guarding his 3 sentry posts, and selling hotdogs in his legal hotdog stand, wich he doesn't even think about putting on someone's head. His grin is upside down, his bad time eye colors are inverted, and he has the same Starman symbol on his jacket as his brother. When Papyrus is killed, he becomes very jokey to forget his depression, and actually fights Frisk in Waterfall. Also never forgets to pay his food at Grillby's. His favorite food is mustard, and instead of jokes, he makes antijokes. Sans is the strongest monster, though isn't able to use KR and skip invisibility frames. Themes: Sans (sans), Song That Will Definitely Play When Sans Fights You (STMPWYFS), It's Not Raining Over Here (It's Raining Somewhere Else), Fake Laughter (Megalovania) Papyrus Papyrus is slightly lazy, not caring about puzzles and only makes them because Sans tells him to. He loves small black cats, and is a master chef, and makes anything but spaghetti, wich he absolutely hates for some never explained reason. He wishes his brother was less serious, and enjoys puns. He believes all humans have the potential to be evil, and he actually fights Frisk in genocide, where he can use KR. Themes: Nyeh Heh... + Trousling Bones (Nyeh Heh Heh + Bonetrousle), An Outcome That Was Expected (genocide battle theme) Helpful Cat/Feline Unit The dogs are replaced by black cats, and behave like cats. The Helpful Cat is the exception, and is the polar opposite of the Annoying Dog. The Amalgamate Encateny appears together with the other cats in the Feline Unit, and the Legendary Artifact is a useless piece of junk. Themes: Catsong (Dogsong), Meowenstein (Woofenstein) Undyne Undyne is a massive coward, disliked and looked down upon by the majority of monsters, and only has the position of Captain of the Royal guard for family reasons, and is very weak. She's extremely scared of Frisk, and in all her encounters, Frisk is the one that chases her. Never turns into Undyne the Undying, and dies in one hit instead. When someone mentions anime, she often starts who discussions about how unrealistic it is. She still has both of her eyes. Themes: Undyne? (Undyne), Chase! (Run!), Ngaah, get away! (Ngaah!), Spear of Cowardice (Spear of Justice), Battle Against a True Loser (a weak attempt at being BAaTH) Monster Kid Monster Kid -like everyone else- hates Undyne. He's way more mature than his UT counterpart, and with Alphys' help, he actually stands up against Frisk in order to protect everyone, even Undyne. Themes: But The Child Stood In Your Way (But The Earth Refused To Die), Fight Against the Real Hero (BAaTH) Calm Dummy Calm Dummy is a dummy living in the dump. She's rarely angry, but still fights Frisk, because "Undyne is too pathetic to do a thing". She already fused with her body, making the fight much more straightforward. She's less commanding towards her minions. The Mad Mew Mew form is nonexistant, as she doesn't like cute things and Alphys has no doll of Mew Mew. Theme: Dummy! (doesn't change from regular UT) Temmie Temmies are very normal creatures, speaking in perfect English. The only exception is b0B, who speaks in broken English and acts very weird. They don't care about Tem Flakes, and everyone wonders why they exist in the first place. Themes: Normal Temmie Village (Temmie Village), Normal Tem Shop (Tem Shop) Alphys Alphys is a honest and confident scientist, never keeping any secrets. After the accidental creation of the Amalgamates, she immediately told their families, which gained her a lot of trust among monsters, and led to the Amalgamates being encountered throughout the other area's and the True Lab section being nonexistent. She became the Royal Scientist because Asgore liked her honesty and confidence. She helps Monster Kid getting stronger in genocide, and then fights Frisk herself in the lab after his death. Like most others, she absolutely hates Undyne. She isn't too fond of anime, but occasionally watches it when she's bored, and especially enjoys Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 2. Themes: Alphys (Alphys), The Protecting Scientist (Alphys Takes Action) Mettaton Mettaton has no interest in being a star, but became one anyway so monsters wouldn't turn insane down there. He doesn't have a box form, and instead has his EX form as his default. He can't be killed though, as he isn't fused with it. He's less self-centered and more friendly during his encounters, but still tries to kills Frisk, this time to give their soul to Asgore. He's actually much nicer towards anyone. When met in the CORE, he leaves his body, stating he doesn't want to mask his true self behind a robotic body, and gets fought in his ghost form instead. He can be killed by shooting at him with the yellow soul for a long enough time, though he allows you to spare him before the final hit. When spared, Alphys thinks he got killed at first seeing the unresponsive body, until noticing the ghost, who vanishes when she attempts to hug him. In genocide, he fuses with his body in the same way as Mad Dummy in UT, and turns into MTT NEO when realizing his mistake, desperately hoping to be able to stand a chance against Frisk. He replaces Undyne in the Asriel fight. Most of his colors are inverted, having white hair and a green body, and his ghost is green too. Themes: It's Showtime, Woo-hoo I Guess... (It's Showtime!), Spotlight Pulverizer (Metal Crusher), Life Report/Death Report/Oh, My Love/Oh, Dungeon (don't change from regular UT), You Really Can Call This A Hotel I Received A Mint On My Pillow And Anything (Can You Really Call This A Hotel I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything), Death by Charm (Death by Glamour), Power of NEO (doesn't change from regular UT) Muffet Muffet and her spiders provide cheap food for monster kind, basically being a charity organisation. She still gets hired by Mettaton though. Her pet is also really small and cute instead of big and scary, and instead of chasing you, it lies in her arms until she tries to drop it onto you, and it will bounce up afterwards. Theme: Spider Song (Spider Dance) Asgore Asgore doesn't feel regret for killing the 6 humans, and just wants Frisk dead. He also has a grudge towards Toriel. Towards the other monsters though, he still retains his original kindness. He is a poor gardener. Themes: Morderish Konig + Asgore Murderer (Bergentruckung + Asgore) Asriel Asriel is a jerk, similar to Susie. When Chara fell down, he pushed her into poisoning herself to free monster kind, but Chara's unwillingness to fight back led to the plan failing. During his fight, he doesn't change too much, until everyone else is SAVED, after which he wants to use his power to completely erase humankind, and the human souls have to be liberated similar to the Omega Flowey fight. He also wears Frisk's UT clothes. Themes: Bad Memory (Memory), Fears and Nightmares (Hopes and Dreams), Burn in Despair/SAVE the World (doesn't change from regular UT), Megalomaniacal God (Phase 3 theme), His Theme (His Theme) Chara Chara, before her death, was a shy and timid girl. Asriel pushed her into poisoning herself. Their weapon is a stick. WIP Gaster Gaster's personality is up to your interpretation. If you think he's good, he's evil. If you think he's evil, he's good. If you think he loves to dance around in the CORE, then he hates it (and i question your thoughts). The only canon change is his colors being inversed. Themes: Gaster's Theme (Doesn't change from regular UT), Bright Brighter Yet Brighter (Dark Darker Yet Darker) Minor Characters Ruins Dummy The Ruins Dummy is not shy and loves to talk. Chillby Chillby is a very talkative ice elemental, and hates it when people don't pay their tabs in time. Luckily for Sans, he always pays it quickly, else he'd experience a Megalo Chilled Back. Snowdrake family Snowdrake and his family aren't comedic at all, just like Sans. Snowdrake's mother appears in Snowdin. Mean Cream Guy One of the most Underfell-ish characters, selling ice cream with insults on the wrappings. Jerry Jerry is the most good thing in the Underground and everyone loves him. Glyde Glyde hates attention. Shyren Shyren is an extrovert monster who loves to sing, even though she has a terrible voice. Aaron Aaron never shows off his muscles, and rarely sweats. Gerson Gerson is very good at remembering things, and never laughs. Undyne disappoints him greatly. River Person River Person doesn't speak in riddles, and instead in simple understandable sentences. His cloak is a yellow color. Not Sorry Not Sorry is an art destroying creature that never apologizes. Burgerpants Burgerpants loves his job, and has 0 interest in becoming an actor. Amalgamates The Amalgamates appear among their families. Areas Ruins As Toriel doesn't bother to take care of anything, the Ruins are collapsing, and many alternate paths are revealed while parts of the standard path are blocked off. There are also no clues marked on the walls of the switch puzzles, and some puzzles are broken. Snowdin Snowdin's puzzles are much more advanced and difficult with Sans being in charge. Chillby's also sells a bunch of Papyrus' cookings. Most monsters here use orange attacks. Waterfall Instead of Undyne chasing Frisk, Frisk chases Undyne in most sections. Undyne's house looks less intimidating, and has cotton and junk all over it from the time Monster Kid and Calm Dummy had one of their protests against her position as Royal Guard captain. The dump is a lot cleaner, due to the junk being on her roof. Temmie Village Temmie Village is much more tidy and civilized. Gaster room The Gaster door and room's colors are inverted. Hotland Most of Mettaton's shows are less deadly, and designed to capture Frisk instead of killing them. Lab/True Lab The lab contains no anime posters, and instead has plans for all kinds of whacky machines pinned on the wall. The True Lab can be visited in any route but Genocide, and is used as a dump for all of the machines that failed. MTT Resort The MTT shaped fountain depicts his EX form, and also spits nicely in the bassin of water instead of on the carpet. The floor tiles are dark blue rather than yellow. CORE Most colors of the CORE are inverted. New Home The shades of grey are inverted, the light filling the Judgement Hall is blue, and Asgore's castle isn't as flower filled, as he's not good at gardening. Misc Changes * Save Points are dark blue instead of yellow. * The Amalgamates look like their actual form in the overworld. * Instead of Toriel, Flowey attacks Asgore in True Pacifist. Trivia * Grillby being an ice elemental is inspired by Negatale. * Many colors are inverted from regular Undertale. * Originally it was planned Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland would be the opposite of their UT counterparts, but it ultimatly got scrapped. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story